katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday, October 6, 2017
The Brooks Falls cam was live today. 'LaniH Daily Summary:' LaniH: 10/6/2017 Daily Summary There are a few bears around the falls, looks like the shoulder patch bear in the far pool with another bear. Some subadults on the island and 708 Amelia and cubs show up by the platform. 856 enters from the fish ladder path and goes to the J. 755 Scare D Bear is in the office and the shoulder patch bear is by table rock. 708 Amelia and cubs are seen down on the corner by backpacks rock. Subadults seen on the far bank, one up on top of the bank. 708 Amelia and cubs again by the platform. 856 enters the falls and cam gets a close up of 856 in the J. Subadults are again on the far bank, 503 shows up and goes to the fallen log. 83 Wayne Brother shows up from the fish ladder and goes to the J, couple good close ups, 503 is seen in the background in the far pool. The lip fisher shows up on the lip, close up by cam, she catches a salmon and takes it under the platform. 284 and cubs are seen by the platform, finding scraps. 503 is in the office, close up by cam. 708 Amelia and cubs are again seen by backpacks rock. 284 and cubs were seen on the island. 503 in the office again. Another subadult is seen on the far bank eating. 284 and cubs are again seen on the island, good close up of cubs by cam op. 68 is in the J and cam op gets close up of him sitting by the island. Two subadults are seen on the far side of the island playing. 435 Holly and her two Coy are seen on the far side of the river in Alice’s and in the office. 284 and cubs are seen by the platform. Cam pans to far pool and a subadult is in the office. 284 and cubs are then seen on the island. 719 is seen in the riffles. A subadults is seen on the far side of the river by Alice’s. 68 is spotted sitting by the fish ladder. 708 and cubs are seen by the platform, 708 dives for a salmon and the lip fisher gets too close trying to get some of the salmon 708 caught and 708 charges her and they have a little kerfuffle. The lip fisher goes out towards the island and over to the far pool, the 708’s go under the platform to eat. 68 is still sitting by the fish ladder. The lip fisher is seen by the platform and she walks around the fish ladder path and to the lip, where she catches a nice salmon. Cam gets close up of 68 by the fish ladder for a while. A subadult is seen on the island. Cam goes to highlights for a bit, when it comes back we see the lip fisher by backpacks rock, the by the fish ladder and finally to the lip. A bear is seen on the far bank, maybe 879. 474 comes down the path and they are both there for a while. Cam pulls back and 708 Amelia and cubs are seen by the platform, she catches a salmon and they all share, then she catches another one right away and the cubs rush to get some. The unknown large bear who might be 115 was spotted by the platform on the bank eating. 503 and another subadult were seen playing at the fallen log. 708 and cubs were up the fish ladder path by the platform. 503 is spotted around the island and a beautiful sunset. 'Bears Observed:' 'Who? 2 Subadults Playing:' Who? 2 subadults playing video by Cheryl Burnside 'Who? Little Lip Fisher Subadult:' Who? Little Lip Fisher subadult video by Martina Who? Little Lip Fisher subadult gif by Patty65 ' '68: 68 video by Cheryl Burnside '435 Holly and 2 Spring Cubs at Brooks Falls:' 435 Holly and 2 spring cubs at falls video by Melissa Freels 435 Holly and 2 spring cubs at falls video by Martina 435 Holly and 2 spring cubs at falls Part 1 video by Ratna 435 Holly and 2 spring cubs at falls video by Cheryl Burnside 435 Holly and 2 spring cubs at falls video by Brenda D '708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs and Little Lip Fisher Subadult:' 708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs and Little Lip Fisher Subadult video by Melissa Freels 708 Amelia with her two 2.5 year-old cubs and Little Lip Fisher subadult video by Martina '856:' 856 video by Brenda D 'Bearcam Week In Review Blog:' The Bearcam Week In Review Blog by moderators LaniH and GABear for this week is available Add here